


Sentinel: Fringe : Things That Go Bump In The Night

by WolfaMoon



Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, F/M, Guide Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Sentinel Olivia, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon





	Sentinel: Fringe : Things That Go Bump In The Night

Title: Sentinel: Fringe: TTGBITN

Fringe: Sentinel AU

By: Wolfa Moon

Summary: Olivia! Sentinel, Peter! Guide

Disclaimer: Don't own. Anyone can go from here. It's open. Just inform me if you do. TY. Reviews appreciated.

Music: Things That Go Bump In The Night: Blue Sky Black Death

Prologue: TTGBITN

Sentinels are humans with extraordinary senses. Heightened. They need a guide to help control them. A guide is their other half. Some sentinels never find their guide. But can cope. They work best with a guide. There is a guild to maintain and register them. Yet when the two become one. Amazing things can happen. Sentinels can exist in many verses. And now it exists in the fringe verse. For more info look to the episode guide of THE SENTINEL. This will help you. Or look on the web. Sites will help you learn more about them.

1: TTGBITN

Olivia Dunham is a born sentinel.

Looking at the folder before her. Her partner, John Scott, was in serious condition. And what a condition. So bizarre that it sent her searching for the bizarre trying to save the man she loves. He is a sentinel too. Making a good team. Neither of them having a guide. Both proving they didn't need to rely on a third wheel to help control their talents. Now, she's lost. But still a sentinel. Finding game to hunt. To help.

Peter Bishop.

So here now hunting down her prey. In Iraq of all places. So one can just talk to a mad scientist. The dire heat made her mood sour more. But she is a sentinel and will forge on. For she had a duty for the man she loved. Spying her target she zones in on him. She calls his name and he stops. All she can do is stare. Taking him in. She watched as he approached her. For she had stopped still and zoned on him. Zoning for a sentinel is bad. That is why they need a guide. They need them to draw them out. To keep them grounded. Liv was so focused she missed when he touched her. But didn't miss how everything became clear. Her eyes delving into his. No, no way in hell. This recluse can't be her guide. She stormed right in. Introducing herself, getting down to business. This guide sentinel business could wait. She threatened him in order to come with her. Something a good sentinel would do. Especially for their guide. She is fighting the connection though.

Even in the small confines of the plane. Where she can take in all senses of the man in front of her. Why does this pain have to be my guide? Maybe it is a huge mistake. Maybe she is seeing things that are not there. Yet he smelled so good. And for a while she took it in. For he smelled like home. She stayed alert as he began to doze off. Stalking the cabin of the plane she kept passing him. She had a urge that she was fighting. Guides were suppose to feel something as well when confronted with their sentinel. And urge to help. Stopping in her musing. He had come to help. Reluctantly. He knew. She growled. The little pain knew. Of course, she mused. He is a genius. Fed up she sat in a chair across from him. Just great.

Peter remained silent as they approached the United States.

Protective surged through her as he gained his seat in the passenger side of her loaner. Constantly glancing from him to the road. Knowing he did not want to go to this place. To see his father. She needed his help. Not as a guide. But as a link to the only man who can help her. Help her save her beloved.

2: TTGBITN

Upon entering she stopped to look back at the man who was destined to be her guide. The will to bond none existent. She never wanted one. But the animal inside her yearned for the guide. Turning she watched as he lagged behind. He gained her entry. He had done his part. Now he closed himself off. Arms in pocket. Making himself seem smaller than he really is. The doctor led us to the cafeteria. He departed as she turned to Peter. He was fidgeting. If he was a sentinel he would be pacing. But as a guide he teetered back and forth. Telling me to go ahead. An urge to protect sprang again. He flinched as if assaulted. Damn prick was hiding it. He knew what he is. Knew that Liv is his sentinel. That he is hers. Great.

But she needed this. Needed to confront his demon for more personnel reasons. Agreeing left him in the lobby.

Confronting the demon, to guide. Savior, to her mate. If he can help. If…

The man tries her patience. Whatever method they used? However barbaric it left the man scattered. But the man knew. Then he confronted her with the one thing she unwillingly protected.

"I'm allowed no visitors, you see. Save immediate family. Unless that Order was lifted, it's a simple "if- then" formula: if you are here… then so is he." No. But she needed to save her mate. Going back she spies him. He has shielded himself off. Calling her sweetheart to get blood boiling. Knowing that he couldn't win in a fight against her. But he could in the mental field.

Pacing behind my charge. Registering what the man is doing to the one her primal side must protect. Damn sentinel genes. Justly wanting to not have to deal with him at all. Then bullying him to do what he protests. Taking the deal out of his hands. Making him chose her way.

"You wanted my father, you got my father. This falls into the be careful what you wish for category. Sweetheart." He walks away. Feeling him burn with anger as he does as what she ordered. A sentinel protects their charges. Peter is new to her charge. John has been with her longer. So now rely on my long loyalty to him. Not her Peter Bishop, guide.

We drive to where her mate lies.

3: TTGBITN

Once I see him I crumble. A glance to my right I see Peter flinch. His emotional mask dropping to share what I feel. Damn. He was a good fighter. But I didn't want him. I want his father to save my mate. Then I can come to terms with this joining.

Peter stops his father from slicing into my mate. Watching as his expression dances. He knew what John meant to me. But I also wanted him to live. I needed John. Peter felt it. Damn guides. I felt his internal battle.

"Let him go." I ordered and Peter did. Watching Walter slice a piece of my mate. Peter reluctantly helped. Being extremely blunt. Waving his disapproval and hostility. Staring sternly at him to gain control. He huffed and walked away.

Discussing my adventure with Charlie I set things in motion. But at this moment I am going to face my guide. Peter stood off and away from them all. Boiling and radiating his displeasure. Storming over he bucked at me with all his potential. Reeling for a moment but stomped toward him.

"What the hell is your problem?" now a battle of gaze he didn't relent.

"My problem is I am here and I don't want to be." Shaking him off. Or at least trying.

"I know you don't but control yourself."

"Myself, how about you?" he paced. "I am not the only one radiating. You have your mission. Your despair. And once I am done her I am gone."

"Running away?"

"Who's running," he steps into my personal space. "I know what I am. And I know what you are. And I especially know why you need me here. And it is not for your senses. So once this is over. I'm gone and you and your mate can copulate and we are done." He pushes away from me to collect his father.

Watching him walk away I am struck still. I was using him. To my own means. For my mate. Going against everything the order stood for. The order between sentinels and guide. Yes I was registered but was he. What is he? This is not what I needed right now.

4: TTGBITN

Doing my duty. I gained everything for the mad scientist. Moved my mate. Even got him a cow. And now here I am about to step into this deprivation chamber. Amped up on all these drugs. Smiling that Walter took into account to make sure they are sentinel safe.

Peter vibbing his discomfort to what I am about to do. Him checking over his father's work. Arguing with me not to do this. Reluctantly helping. He places his hands on mine. Connecting with me. Staring into his eyes I watch as he begins to accept me. My head feeling light as the drugs hit. My shields down. Peter there securing them. Manipulating the disorientation. Leveling my senses to remain normal. Looking into his eyes I see how powerful he is. So hidden. I am not that strong. Maybe if I do allow this I will be strong like him. He smiles. Fighting with his turmoil. His trust in his father.

"You don't have to do this." I smile to him reassuring, I hope. Getting into the chamber I watch, as he is the last thing I see before I sleepwalk.

Slipping into the water. I fell the slight connection he establishes. Smiling at his mental presence. Through the door I feel him struggle to maintain. For is was also the guides duty to protect their sentinel. And she is his. It felt good to have a sense of peace for once.

5: TTGBITN

The dream world hit hard.

Looking around I discover answers to my question.

Feeling jealously along a different line. Walking the dream I talk to John. And to the side I see Peter pace by an open door. I have entered into John's world. Gathering that door lead to mine. But am quickly to the place where my mate is injured.

Then my senses spike.

And then there are firm arms around me. I am shivering. But am being blanketed in emotions. So strong. Peter, I realize is holding me in his arms. Letting myself soak into him. To gain my ground.

"I saw him." I begin to cry. Peter's arms tighten around me. Myself radiating. He bows his head into mine as I bow my body into him. "-I saw John get hurt…I was there…I was there…" Peter looks into my eyes, amazed. I crumble. And my guide just holds me.

Gaining back my control. I have a new target. I am on the hunt again.

Gathering my guide and his father we head after our prey. Attacking the building. I am so amped and ready to get what I needed.

But he is getting away. My ankle hurt. Forging on I am surprised when my guide comes out of nowhere and tackles my prey. My guide. Peter his pounding into the man. Fueled by my own rage. I assist my guide. Kneeling down on the prey. Peter huffing beside me. We got him. Peter beaming beside me. Radiating victory. It felt good. Welcoming. And I welcomed it.

Damn, I was needing him.

6: TTGBITN

Feeling the high still. My boss talks to me. Congratulating me on a job well done. Sharing credit with my guide. Not telling anybody yet about our relationship. Then learning about this being not an isolated incident. That I had bitten into a bigger cookie than I imagined.

"God," escaped my lips as I am shown images of other incidents. A pretty damn big cookie. Offering me a better job. A job to be Scully following this pattern. Great. A better job my ass. Thinking on Peter. He would work with me. Remain by my side.

He'd be by my side no mater what once we came out. Or would he return to the desert. Lost in the sand. Not accepting what he had given already.

Maybe if I take a bite he will stay.

Then he is calling me beyond voice and through slight bond. Calling my name. My mate is awake.

My emotions booming at my returned connection with John. Yet there is Peter observing everything. Hiding himself from us. Not letting John feel him as my guide. Not worrying about Peter. My sense overjoyed to have a healing scent come off john.

7: TTGBITN

John wheeled past me I grin madly at Walter.

"You are a miracle worker." Walter turns wondrous eyes on me. His eyes focused off Peter to mine. Startled by my attention.

"Oh. Yes, nature has its kinder moments." He pauses. "I was hoping you might.. Need me. For another go." I see the scared man that first approached inside the insane asylum.

"They might." With all that Boyel told me. They would need Dr. Walter Bishop.

"But I need Peter." My bubble burst. Peter. I had ignored him since John first awoke. He had done so much for me. And I toss him aside like a bad breakup. My guide. I would be striked against for abandoning my guide. We aren't official yet. So I could run. He could run too. And Walter. "And I suspect he wouldn't do it without you." Catching me off guard. Did he know what we are? We hid it so well. But Walter is a genius like his son, too. But this.

"What do you mean?" my senses on alert. Peter's heart rate soothing in my ears. Walter smiles uneasily.

"I'm not sure." Maybe he doesn't see. "What are we talking about?" I smile.

"I was. …Just thank you."

"No need." Walter paused. His scent changing again. It always changed. From mad to childish. To serious. "I meant to ask." Serious. "If you read my file… then you know the truth. About my son's… medical record." What was wrong with my guide? Walter looked into my eyes. I looked into his trying to see the truth behind the madness.

"Yes, he is a guide." Leaving over a hint I knew more. He sighed in relief and something. Not the correct answer. There was a part.

"Not telling him. Please." I nod. More secrets to unravel. Giving him a far well kiss I approach my guide. He smiles.

"Your job still waiting for you?" His smile falters. Guess he was expecting a different thank you. He recovers.

"You bet it is." She pushes out her senses. Feeling his heart rate. Moving toward him. Getting inside his bubble. Both radiating. I want him to stay. But I also want to be free. And so does he in that aspect. Though we yearned for the connection. Our spirit guides begging for more from their human counterparts. Pawing at each other. My golden cougar licking affectionately at the blue/ purple coated wolf. Covered in thawing snow.

Looking at Peter. He looks at me. Can see the want. And feels the fear. The uncertainty on the rocky path. He steps back. The wolf leaving the cave back into the snow. My cougar growling at me. Urging me to follow him. Wanting him. The silence breaks

8: TTGBITN

Then I learned more than I ever expected about my mate. His betrayal. My heart shattering. I have done so much for him. His words ringing in my ears.

"Ask yourself… why…" his last breaths. "Why you?"

9: TTGBITN

Charlie tries to get me to go to the hospital. I can't. My mate betrayed me. He was never mine. I need my guide.

Catching them as they begin to depart.

Arguing with them to stay. Then Peter seeing through it.

"Where's John?" and then it hits. Like a bomb. Crying, he takes me into his arms. Accepting.

"Of course I'll stay. Of course I will." The wolf comes back in from the storm. The cougar that stood frozen by the entrance waiting for his return. The two licking the cold away.

"Thank you."

10: TTGBITN

I am given a new department to lead. And my guide by my side.

We arrived at the guild of sentinel and guide unions.

Given a room we consummate the bond.

Papers filled out.

He is mine and I am his.

The room filled with such intansity. Never have I felt this before. This connection. We expand out senses beyond all. Radiating to all. I have my guide.

Sleeping cocooned around each other. We sleep in peace. Sleep in union.

The world of the bizarre can wait till tomorrow. I kiss Peter. Guess I do need a guide. A true person to stand behind, beside me.

My true mate. My guide.

Mine.

The End…. Possibly for Now… One never knows.

AN: so don't forget: All of their test subjects are sentinel and guides.


End file.
